Chikoku
by SMRU
Summary: Gaara no amaba a Namiruko. Pero el destino había unido sus vidas, tal vez por alguna razón. //OMEDETO, Nee-san\\ Para Kumi Strife, un fic de su fic The Way of Kunoichi XD Rating T por un suave Lime


**Hola!!! Bueno, esta vez vengo con un Fic de un Fic (xD). Es sobre The Way of Kunoichi, el maravillosos fic de mi maravillosa Nee-san, Kumi Strife. Y, bueno, esto es un one-shot regalo, así que, Nee-san, te felicitaré por quinquagésima vez:**

**OMEDETO, NEE-SAN!!!!**

**Bueno, decir que es sobre Namiruko y Gaara (me encanta esta pareja) y que espero que les guste a los seguidores. Tengo pensado subir otro mañana, también de regalo y sobre TWoK. Se me ha ocurrido antes la idea y no la voy a dejar pasar n.n Bueno, un beso!!!**

**Autor: SMRU**

**Fic dedicado a: Kumi Strife, mi Nee-san querida, amada e idolatrada. Feliz cumpleaños!**

**Título: Chikoku (expresión utilizada para decir "llegar tarde")**

**Genre: Romance/Drama (Sí, su vida es un drama duh u.u) **

**ADVERTENCIAS: Si no has leído TWoK, tal vez esto te sirva para conocer un poco la historia de Namiruko y Gaara. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Todos los OCs nombrados pertenecen a Kumi Strife.  
**

* * *

**Chikoku~**

Que Gaara no amaba a Namiruko era sabido por todos.

Todos, sin excepción, sabían que si se había casado con ella había sido por amor, sí, pero no hacia su mujer, sino hacia su puesto de Kazekage, por amor a su pueblo y el poder de proteger a sus gentes.

Gaara nunca la había besado si no era estrictamente necesario. Nunca la había abrazado, ni dedicado palabras de cariño, ni una mirada, _nada_.

Cuando la conoció, ni siquiera trató de sonreírla. Aceptó, sin más, casarse con ella. No había tratado de consolarla cuando sus aliados de Konoha la llevaron a Suna sana y salva, después del calvario que había vivido. Simplemente, dijo que hubiera sido una gran pérdida si algo la hubiera pasado. "Una gran pérdida de tiempo." pensaba Namiruko con frecuencia. "Tendría que emplear bastantes horas en escoger a una de las candidatas de la larga lista a convertirse en esposas del Kazekage."

Cuando les mandaron consumar su matrimonio ella se sintió cohibida, después de lo que había vivido. Se convenció a sí misma de que no importaba lo que la hubieran hecho en el pasado, que lo que contaba era su futuro con Gaara.

Pero, de nuevo, no fue como ella había esperado. Ni mucho menos había sido la noche de cuento de hadas con la que había soñado.

Porque Gaara seguía indiferente hacia ella. Y no le había vuelto a poner una mano encima hasta que el Consejo de Suna decidió que debían otorgarle a la Aldea un heredero.

A algunos les sorprendió que Namiruko rápidamente se quedara embarazada, dado a los problemas que tenía y que le había provocado cierto episodio de su vida que se había obligado a olvidar.

Fue entonces, más o menos, cuando Namiruko supo que Gaara jamás la amaría. Ni lo había hecho nunca. Pero, más que tristeza, sintió miedo. Pánico.

Iban a tener un hijo, no nacido del amor, ni siquiera de la pasión de una noche. Ya era cruel la forma en la que había sido engendrado, Namiruko no quería que su hijo viviera en una familia que no le diera el amor y cariño que todo niño necesitaba.

Tenía miedo de que Gaara no quisiera a su propio hijo, al igual que no quería a su esposa.

Pero no resultó ser así. Gaara se interesaba siempre por su estado y por el del bebé. Abandonaba sus tareas para acudir con ella a hacerse pruebas, y le había visto tragar saliva la primera vez que vio a su pequeño en el monitor de las ecografías. Acudió con ella a un curso de premamá poco antes de que naciera el niño, he incluso las había acompañado a Temari y a ella a comprar ropita.

Namiruko fue feliz en aquellos días. Gaara siempre estaba pendiente de ella y de cualquier cosa que le pudiera pasar, y Namiruko tuvo que reconocer que sería un gran padre. Llegó a pensar que tal vez, a partir de entonces, también sería un gran marido.

Pero se equivocó.

La noche en la que Ichiro decidió salir a ver el mundo fue una de las peores para Namiruko. Cuando, en la camilla, buscó una mano que apretar, no encontró al de su marido. Fue una enfermera la que, compadeciéndose de ella, le prestó su mano y le dio ánimos. Y, cuando por fin, después de mucho sufrimiento, el bebé nació, Namiruko no pudo abrazarlo. Esperaron a que el cordón umbilical dejase de latir y lo cortaron, justo cuando Namiruko comenzaba a recuperar la consciencia sobre dónde estaba. Veía mucha sangre. Y mucha gente. Pero no a su bebé, y ella sólo quería a su hijo.

Quedó inconsciente, sin ni siquiera haber podido ver al hermoso niño que había traído al mundo. Cuando despertó, horas después, ya en una habitación, lo vio. Estaba en brazos de Gaara, pero no se percató de ello. Su marido se acercó con el niño y se lo tendió para que lo cogiera. Namiruko lloró mientras le daba la bienvenida a su pequeñín.

-Se llama Ichiro.

"El primero". En ese momento Namiruko no se percató en ese momento, pero ese nombre significaba algo. Que habría más. Y, aunque ella no llegara a saberlo nunca, el nombre no se lo había puesto Gaara, él no lo había decidido, sino los Consejeros.

Namiruko estaba encantada con su bebé. Estuvo más días de la cuenta en el hospital, ya que había habido complicaciones en el parto. Pero no le importaba si estaba con su bebé. Para Namiruko no existía otra cosa en ese momento.

Ichiro era su todo. Idolatraba a Ichiro. Incluso pensaba tenerle consentido cuando creciera y le pidiera de todo.

Namiruko fue más feliz cuando nació Ichiro. Conseguía olvidar que su amor por Gaara no era correspondido y el mundo le parecía un lugar perfecto cuando veía la sonrisa de su niño.

Los regalos que recibió fueron muy hermosos, sobretodo la visita de Naruto y sus ninjas de Konoha, por los que sentía un gran aprecio por haberla salvado. A parte, claro de que compartían su condición de jinchuurikis.

Poco tiempo después, cuando Namiruko era total y completamente feliz, cuando empezaba a pensar que no necesitaba que Gaara la amara para ser feliz, ocurrió.

Una noche despertó besándole con lujuria, sintiendo como sus cuerpos desnudos se rozaban y marcas rojas por todo el cuerpo. Cuando Gaara abrió los ojos y la vio sonrojada, enseguida cambió. Fue como si, de un instante a otro, fuera otra persona. De pronto, sus manos temblaron acariciando su piel desnuda y sus ojos parecieron salírsele de las órbitas.

Ninguna comprendía lo que había pasado.

-_Ups_.

Y entonces Gaara estalló. Salió de la cama, todavía desnudo y con el sudor a flor de piel, y llamó a Shukaku a gritos. El bijuu, en su forma animal, se materializó rápidamente en la habitación. Mientras Gaara le echaba el rapapolvo de su vida –y se iba vistiendo a la vez, con algo de sonrojo en las mejillas- Namiruko se tapaba con las sábanas y trataba de serenarse.

Se acaban de ir a la mierda todos sus años de entrenamiento en los que había tratado por todos los modos posibles de que su cuerpo no reaccionara mal durmiendo en la misma cama que Gaara.

Pero sentía sus labios en su boca, sus manos en su cintura, y todo su cuerpo, en general, aún caliente, debajo del de ella. Ésa era la idea del sexo que ella había tenido de pequeña. Y, casi sin quererlo, le dio las gracias a Nekomata. Ella rió, y Namiruko se maldijo a sí misma.

Cuando Gaara terminó de humillas por activa y por pasiva a Shukaku, este había acabado con la cola entre las patas. El Kazekage salió de la habitación, con el cabreo de su vida.

Esa noche, Namiruko no pudo dormir. Cuando cerraba los ojos, veía de nuevo a Gaara. Y de nuevo sentía que le quería. Y eso no podía ser bueno.

Shukaku durmió con Nekomata, ambos en sus formas animales, en su cama, enroscados uno alrededor del otro. Y Namiruko sintió envidia.

Los bijuus no se atrevieron a hacer nada indebido hasta bastante tiempo después, así que dejó de preocuparles. Aunque, por si acaso, Gaara estuvo una temporada durmiendo en otra de las habitaciones de la mansión, lo cual no estuvo muy bien visto por el Consejo.

Ichiro siguió creciendo, y cada vez sus padres le querían más. Cuando Ichiro cumplió los cuatro años, empezó a ser entrenado por los mejores ninjas de Suna en las más distintas artes de los shinobi.

-Es posible –comunicó el Consejo- que algún día, como Ninja, Ichiro sufra algún daño. Por ello, dado el caso, sería necesario que alguien ocupara su lugar.

Y eso quería decir que tendrían otro hijo. Gaara no se negó en ningún momento. Namiruko se enfadó, por supuesto, en primer lugar, porque no le cabía en la cabeza la posibilidad de que su pequeño sufriera daño alguno; y, en segundo lugar, porque Gaara no pusiera pegas. Pero no se atrevía a replicarle a su marido.

Pero no eran capaces de dar el paso. La primera vez había sido más fácil, ambos lo sabían. Pero desde lo ocurrido con Nekomata y Shukaku el roce entre sus cuerpos era fatal. Habían descubierto lo que podían tener, y les gustaba.

El plazo del Consejo para que Namiruko se quedara embarazada se terminaba. Fue en la última semana, cuando, hartos de esperar y de aguantar las dudas de sus portadores, los bijuus tomaron el control.

Empezaron lo que sus jinchuurikis deberían haber hecho, y, cuando sus consciencias dejaron paso a las de ambos humanos, casi todo el trabajo estaba ya hecho. Ya era imposible no caer rendido, y Gaara y Namiruko cayeron.

Así, Ichiro comenzó a notar rara a su mamá. Cada vez estaba más gorda, vomitaba, y su papá no se apartaba nunca de ella.

Un día, cuando el niño empezaba a temer que su mamá estuviera malita, su papá se lo explicó.

-Es que vas a tener un hermanito, Ichiro.

El niño se sintió feliz. Se abrazó a su mamá, cuyo vientre abultado comenzaba a ser evidente, y pegó la cabeza a su barriga.

Sonrió ampliamente, con una mezcla de la sonrisa de ella y la de él, y negó con la cabeza.

-Uno no. Dos. Dos niñas.

Namiruko y Gaara se miraron. Poco después, sorprendentemente, descubrieron que el niño tenía razón.

Esa vez, el embarazo fue un tormento para Namiruko. Y no era uno, sino dos. El doble de problemas. El doble de dolor. Y éste iba en aumento, aunque en ningún momento se lo dijo a nadie. Pensó que sería normal, por tener gemelas. Pero en el fondo, ni ella misma se creía.

Y el parto fue espantoso. Los gritos de la rubia se escucharon por todo Kaze no Kuni, y esa vez ninguna enfermera estuvo ahí para sujetarle la mano.

Cuando la cabecita de una de sus hijas comenzaba a asomar, no pudo más y se desmayó. Al despertar, casi después de una semana, se encontró sola en una habitación de hospital. Y comenzó a llorar, porque se sentía desgraciada.

Lo que Namiruko no sabía era que Gaara, en ese momento, estaba acompañando a una enfermera a bañar a las dos niñas, pero que el resto del tiempo había estado con ellas en su habitación, velando por ella. Y, por supuesto, él nunca se lo diría.

Cuando Namiruko vio a sus niñas, ya bien vestiditas y aseadas, fingió que sus lágrimas eran de alegría. Y de verdad estaba feliz, porque sus hijos eran lo mejor que tenía. Pero no podía ignorar al hombre que se había quedado en la puerta y ni siquiera le había preguntado cómo estaba. Claro que ella no escuchó el suspiro de alivio de Gaara al verla despierta y, aparentemente, en buen estado.

Gaara no amaba a Namiruko.

Pero sentía cierto cariño por ella. No sabía si llamarlo apego, cariño, o simplemente que se sentía responsable de ella. Desde el principio se había negado a sentir por ella lo mismo que por cualquier otro habitante de Suna, porque se suponía que era su esposa, la madre de sus hijos. Pero, entonces, ¿qué debería sentir? Gaara no amaba a Namiruko, y no pensaba obligarse a ello.

La llegó a querer como se quiere a un amigo. Y, en ocasiones, no podía ocultar su sonrisa cuando la veía contar cuentos a sus hijos para que se durmieran.

A la hora de dormir, aunque en la cama ni siquiera se tocaran de lo grande que era, a Gaara le gustaba sentir que su esposa estaba ahí. No podía dormirse hasta que ella no se hubiera acostado a su lado. No la abrazaba, en ocasiones ni la miraba, pero su simple presencia era suficiente.

Los años pasaron. Juntos, aunque a la vez muy separados, vieron crecer a sus hijos. Cuando les llevaron a Konoha por primera vez, todos los jinchuurikis se reunieron, y Naruto debió de enterarse de alguna forma de que las cosas entre su amada Namiruko y él apenas habían cambiado. Al principio lo había entendido, de una boda concertada no se podía esperar el amor siempre, pero después de conocer a Namiruko, no entendía como Gaara no podía amarla. Ni él ni nadie lo entendía. Gaara tampoco.

El tiempo siguió pasando. Sin ninguna novedad. Rika y Kira resultaron ser unas chicas tan traviesas que nadie sabía de dónde habían sacado ese carácter, y Kankuro se jactaba de que era el suyo. Los tíos de los niños les adoraban. Temari sentía predilección por las gemelas, ya que siempre estaba quejándose de que ojala su hija fuera la cuarta parte de activa que ellas. Shikamaru pasaba largos ratos con Ichiro cuando tenía la oportunidad, y le había descubierto los secretos del cielo junto con Shikaru. A Ichiro también le gustaba jugar con su prima Yumeko, y juntos organizaban pequeños teatrillos de marionetas para las gemelas. Cuando toda la familia se reunía, todos parecían felices.

Gaara amaba a su familia. En conjunto. Pero no a Namiruko en particular.

Namiruko pensaba que no tenía una familia a la que amar. Tenía unos hijos a los que quería por encima de todo, y, aunque tratase de negárselo a sí misma, también amaba a Gaara.

Lo malo era que Shukaku y Nekomata habían cogido el gustillo a apoderarse de los cuerpos de sus portadores en medio de la noche, cuando ellos tenían la guardia baja al estar dormidos.

Nunca llegaron a conseguir nada, pero lo que ellos empezaban, algunas veces Namiruko y Gaara lo completaban. Al día siguiente se justificaban a ellos mismos diciéndose que era simplemente por necesidades físicas.

Pero, en una de esas, Namiruko enfermó. Un día corrió a la taza del váter con unas nauseas terribles y vomitó todo el desayuno. Por suerte estaba sola en casa, ya que Ichiro estaba entrenando y las gemelas con su prima Yumeko en su particular teatro.

Pero no sólo fue el desayuno lo que se tragó el desagüe. Un montón de sangre lo acompañaba.

Namiruko estaba embarazada, por tercera vez.

Gaara se sintió feliz al conocer la noticia. Todos pensaron que, ya que no había ninguna orden del Consejo, las cosas habían cambiado entre el Kazekage y su esposa. Pero pronto comprobaron que no era así.

El tercer embarazo de Namiruko estaba ya en la fase final cuando al genial Hokage se le ocurrió reunir al Club de los Jinchuurikis. Así que Gaara y Namiruko viajaron con sus hijos hasta Konoha.

Allí Namiruko empeoró. Se puso fatal. Y fue Uchiha Sakura quien descubrió que en su embarazo algo no iba bien.

El aparato reproductor de Namiruko había quedado dañado en su infancia, y por eso tenía problemas en los partos, y, más aún, después de dos, uno de gemelos.

Aunque no lo expresara, Gaara sintió pánico. Su mujer, su bebé. _Enfermos_.

Pero no tuvo miedo. Confió en que todo saldría bien. Siguió haciendo su vida como normalmente.

Por la noche, cuando volvió al Barrio Uchiha, donde se hospedaban, se quedó mirando la Luna y sonrió. Gaara casi nunca sonreía. Sólo cuando estaba sólo y se permitía mínimamente mostrar sus sentimientos o cuando estaba con gente de confianza.

Gaara entró a la casa. Subió las escaleras y se asomó a la habitación de Ichiro. Estaba dormido, de medio lado, como siempre, hacia la izquierda. En la habitación contigua Kira y Rika dormías abrazadas. Cuando Gaara se acercó a la cama Kira abrió la boca para bostezar y, automáticamente, su hermana le acompañó. Luego, ambas se rascaron la barriga a la vez. Gaara negó con la cabeza y las tapó bien.

Entró en su habitación. Namiruko estaba dormida. Dos mechones de su cabello caían despreocupadamente sobre su rostro. Una de sus manos descansaba en la almohada y la otra sobre su abultado vientre. Se acercó y lo besó, con cuidado de no despertarla, ni a ella ni a los dos bijuus que dormían en una cesta para gatos.

Gaara acarició la mejilla de su esposa con cuidado y con cariño.

Quería amarla. Y estaba seguro de que podía conseguirlo.

Pero, aunque él no lo supiera, tal vez ya fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que te haya gustado, Nee-san, porque es para ti y sólo para ti. Todos queremos a Namiruko, y sé que tú también. Bueno, sólo decir que... **

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
